Pontos de Vista
by Marjarie
Summary: Kira finalmente será pego, e da forma que menos esperava [presente para a Nielita][yaoi LxR]


Death Note não me pertence... Fic sem fins lucrativos

* * *

**Pontos de Vista**

'Eu acredito que agora pegarei Kyra.' – L anunciou assim que viu Raito acordar.

O rapaz mais jovem o encarou por alguns segundos, como se para ter certeza de que ouvira corretamente. Ao ver a expressão determinada no rosto do detetive, abriu um grande sorriso.

'Sério Ryuuzaki-kun?' – perguntou animado.

'Sim... Agora tenho 42 por cento de certeza. Com este método eu o pegarei e então...' – fez uma pausa que encheu Raito de expectativa, mas não continuou a frase, apenas colocou o polegar sobre os lábios e deu um estranho sorriso.

'E então... O quê? Qual será o plano?'

'Sinto muito Raito-kun, mas isso é algo que preciso manter em segredo, ao menos por enquanto.'

Light desviou o rosto, chateado.

'Mas não se preocupe, na hora certa você será um dos participantes mais ativos do plano.' – L continuou, ainda com aquele sorriso suspeito no rosto.

Raito o encarou confuso, mas confiava nas decisões de L. Sabia que um gênio – excêntrico, é verdade – como ele, agiria do início ao fim de modo a não cometer erros.

'Confio no seu julgamento Ryuuzaki-kun.' – falou com um sorriso simpático antes de levantar e, junto ao detetive, começar sua rotina diária.

E foi aí que, um dia, que tinha tudo para ser normal – com os dois usando todos os seus esforços na busca por Kira – se tornou o mais absurdo que Raito sequer poderia imaginar.

Tudo começou no banheiro, um inocente local em que todo ser humano vivente costuma ir logo ao acordar, embora nem todos costumem levar um detetive algemado em seu pulso a tira colo. Mas até aí, tudo bem, uma algema não é algo que possa de modo algum atrapalhar a higiene. Não, o problema estava em tal detetive que, com um olhar de criança diante de um doce particularmente suculento, encarava-o fixamente enquanto tentava tomar banho.

Mas essa não foi a única esquisitice do dia, não, ainda havia mais. L, mostrando-se muito prestativo, havia insistido em pentear seus cabelos e ainda arrumar a sua gravata cantarolando. Sim, cantarolando!

E então, durante o transcorrer do dia, mais de uma vez, L esbarrara em si, demorando-se mais tempo do que o educadamente indicado para essas situações.

Também tocara sua mão de uma forma estranhamente carinhosa. E céus, enquanto espiava por entre o relatório que fingia ler, para tentar descobrir a bizarrice seguinte que o detetive faria, ele, que o encarava descaradamente, piscou. L... Piscando? Isso definitivamente não fazia sentido.

Nervoso, largou os papéis sobre a mesa, pensando se tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo ou se não era paranóia de sua cabeça que, desde que se vira obrigado a compartilhar toda e qualquer situação com o detetive, não conseguia tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

'Tudo bem Raito-kun?' – a pergunta cortou a linha de seu raciocínio fazendo-o voltar à realidade e encontrar Ryuuzaki com o nariz a centímetros do seu.

Dando um pulo, afastou-se, sentindo o rosto avermelhar-se de imediato.

'Sim... Tudo bem.' – falou sem jeito, já que nesse momento L o encarava com aquele olhar profundo que duvidava existir no mundo pessoa capaz de imitar.

Alguns minutos de silêncio.

Raito sentia-se cada vez mais desconfortável.

'Quer um pedaço de bolo?' – aquela com certeza não era uma pergunta que esperava que L lhe fizesse. Dia realmente estranho esse.

Optou por aceitar para ver se o doce o distraía de tudo aquilo. Balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. O que não imaginava era que em seguida L pegasse um pedaço do bolo com o garfo e o aproximasse de sua boca. Arregalou os olhos.

'Diga ah.' – agora Raito se assustou de verdade. Devia estar em alguma espécie de sonho bizarro, só podia ser isso.

Sem opção, aceitou o pedaço oferecido.

'Por... Por que o QG está vazio hoje?' – perguntou extremamente sem jeito.

'Todos estão ocupados com algumas tarefas que passei.' – L respondeu tranqüilo enquanto se ocupava em aproximar outro pedaço aos lábios de Raito.

'T... Tem alguma relação com o seu plano para pegar Kira?'

'Sim. A ausência deles é essencial para que eu possa pegá-lo.'

'Entendo.' – comentou, tentando parecer calmo, mesmo que o nervosismo o estivesse consumindo.

Silenciaram.

Rapidamente o bolo terminou e Raito mal teve tempo de respirar aliviado ao se ver livre daquela situação, L largou o prato na mesinha de centro e voltou a se aproximar. Com um guardanapo em mãos, limpou delicadamente o canto dos lábios de Raito.

'Tu... Tudo bem com você Ryuuzaki-kun?' – perguntou em meio ao espanto que o dominava, o coração martelando tão depressa que parecia que iria saltar do peito a qualquer momento.

'Perfeitamente.' – L falou com um sorriso luminoso de dar medo, enquanto fazia um leve carinho no rosto de Raito, então se afastou, satisfeito.

Light arregalou os olhos. Mas o que raios estava acontecendo? L não poderia estar tratando-o com uma garota... Não... Isso seria bizarro demais. Mas então, por que aquela atitude? Aquela gentileza toda... Por mais que pensasse, nada plausível lhe vinha à mente.

Beliscou-se. Droga, não era um sonho anormal.

Discretamente, começou a se analisar. Estava com suas habituais roupas, suas mãos continuavam normais, os pés também. Levou os dedos até os cabelos... Tudo ok. Eles continuavam curtos. Voltou a se analisar, seu amigo parecia normal abaixo da calça e tampouco havia ganhado peitos. A possibilidade de ter virado uma garota estava descartada.

Franziu a testa se estapeando mentalmente pelo rumo dos pensamentos.

Desde quando virar uma garota poderia ser uma possibilidade? Que idéia mais idiota. Argh! Aquela esquisitice toda deveria ter afetado seus neurônios.

Que triste final para um gênio...

Suspirando, ergueu o rosto e deu outro pulo. L novamente estava perigosamente perto e sorridente demais para o seu gosto.

'Que foi?' – perguntou, sentindo outra vez o vermelhão cobrir as bochechas.

'Raito-kun é mesmo tão kawaii.'

Pausa.

E outra pausa.

Ryuuzaki não havia dito aquilo.

'O que você bebeu?' – Raito falou preocupado, tudo aquilo já começava a assustá-lo. L, no entanto, apenas riu despreocupado.

'Divertido como sempre Raito-kun.' – afastou o rosto e ampliou o sorriso, colocando o polegar direito sobre os lábios, então, sem prévio aviso, voltou a se aproximar, apoiando-se no sofá, uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Light. – 'Te peguei.'

'Nani?' – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar antes de ter os lábios de L sobre os seus.

Paralisou e apenas ficou encarando o detetive que não dava mostra alguma de querer se afastar, pelo contrário, devorava os lábios de Raito como se não houvesse amanhã, e então, aos poucos, começou a retribuir. Já havia sido beijado por muitas garotas antes, mas nenhuma o fizera com aquele desespero tão envolvente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo como L o deitava no sofá e se deixou levar, seu corpo inconscientemente aproximando-se mais, buscando o calor que envolvia o detetive.

Não sabia o que o impulsionava a retribuir daquela forma, mas era fato que quase um magnetismo o fazia apertar L entre seus braços até que não houvesse qualquer espaço entre seus corpos. Aquela proximidade toda sendo dolorosamente prazerosa.

Separaram os rostos, ofegantes.

Ryuuzaki sorriu, predador, antes de beijar Raito novamente, dessa vez com calma, saboreando aqueles lábios irresistíveis. Apenas dois beijos e já se sentia escravo daquele sabor e se perguntava como pudera demorar tanto a agir. Lentamente se afastou, encarando a expressão de completa confusão que Raito tinha no rosto.

'Vim te testando o dia inteiro para confirmar que você não é indiferente a mim.' – L explicou enquanto deixava suas mãos perderem-se no corpo abaixo do seu.

Raito apenas piscou, aquelas carícias estavam começando a deixá-lo louco, mas sequer sabia o que pensar, o que falar naquele momento. Foi quando, em um estalo, lembrou-se.

'Ryuuzaki-kun e seu plano?' – perguntou agitado – 'Não era hoje que você iria...'

'Oh, Kira? Nesse momento eu o tenho bem preso entre meus braços.' – falou bem humorado, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Raito e aspirando com gosto o perfume desprendido por aquela pele.

'Como?' – parecendo enfim acordar, Raito tentou se soltar. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura. Mas o detetive não dava mostras de que facilitaria as coisas para ele.

Adorando a posição em que se encontrava, começou a distribuir beijos por todo pescoço do japonês, deleitando-se por inteiro ao ver o quanto a pele se arrepiava sob seus toques.

'Ora, você sempre soube que, para mim,'- respondeu entre um beijo e outro – 'ninguém além de você é Kira, então, do meu ponto de vista, eu o peguei.'

'Você ainda acredita nisso?' – Raito perguntou ofendido, mas finalmente parando de tentar escapar daquele contato que tanto mexia com seu corpo.

L parou o que fazia e ergueu o rosto, o encarando seriamente.

'Sabe, Raito-kun, no momento pouco me importa se você é ou não Kira.' – levou suas mãos para a gravata do rapaz e começou a desfazer o nó lentamente - 'Agora você é meu e não vou te dar tempo para sequer pensar naquele caderno outra vez.'

OWARI

N/A: Uia, esse é o yaoi mais yaoi que já escrevi hihihihi. Vcs devem estar achando o Raito muito OOC, e ele está mesmo, mas isso foi por puro divertimento meu pq eu ria pacas imaginando ele todo sem jeito XD

Agradecimento mega especial à Rô pela revisão e dicas e claro, aos comentários que me deixaram flutuando de felicidade.

Agora...

Feliz Aniversário Nielita!!! Muitas felicidades e fics para ti.

Super beijos

Mar


End file.
